


let's go steal a blanket

by whichlights



Category: Leverage
Genre: Autistic Parker (Leverage), Blankets, Canon Autistic Character, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, canon poly relationship God Bless, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 03:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12402411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights
Summary: Hardison is a blanket thief, but his partners also happen to be thieves, so that goes about as well as you expect it to.





	let's go steal a blanket

"Hardison is a thief," Parker declared, plopping herself down in Eliot's lap.

"Parker, we're all thieves."

"But we steal from bad guys. Hardison is stealing from  _us_."

Eliot sighed. "The blankets?"

"The blankets."

The three of them had started sharing a bed a week ago. It was a huge step for all of them, and knew it might cause problems. They thought it might be caused by Parker's insomnia, or Eliot's tendency to wake up in the middle of the night and leave, or Hardison staying up late on his computer, but they were good with all those things. The _problem_ was that on the rare occasion all three of them were asleep at the same time, Hardison  _stole_ the blankets. 

"Aren't you cold?" Parker pressed. "I mean, I sleep in the middle, but still. Cold."

"Parker, it's fine. I've survived worse conditions."

"Well, duh, yah." Parker started messing with his hair. "But this is  _us_. It's supposed to be awesome and not cold."

"You want those blankets," Eliot said, realizing she wasn't going to give up.

"I want an even distribution of blankets," Parker declared. "And to do it, I need your help."

"Aye aye, captain."

\---

First, they bought more blankets, reasoning that Hardison couldn't steal  _all_ of them.

Eliot had to stop Parker from buying twenty more because yes, Hardison  _could_ steal all of them, he did steal all of them, and you're going to hit your credit card limit, Parker.

Then they tried stealing the blankets back in the middle of the night. That did not go well.

Parker moped all the next day, and Eliot pet her hair. "I'll go get you some cereal."

"And the fidget spinner," Parker said without sitting up from where she was laying on the couch. "The gold one."

Eliot nodded, and went to Hardison's self dubbed "tech corner", where he was researching their next con. "Hardison, you're stealing all the blankets at night and it's making our girlfriend mopey. She's nearly hit her credit card limit on blankets, she fell over trying to steal one back from you, and is currently laying on the couch sighing."

Hardison looked up, worried. "She is? Oh, man, we need to fix this. Is it the principle of me stealing blankets, or-"

"She said she's cold." Eliot grabbed Parker's 14-carat gold fidget spinner from where she'd left it on the counter. "You're the smartest guy I know, so you can probably think of a way to fix that."

Hardison grinned. "I can."

\---

"I'm tired," Parker yawned. "Night."

Hardison put his computer up. "I think I'm done for the night, too."

"Be there in a few minutes," Eliot said, still looking at his phone. 

Parker flopped into her usual spot on the bed, and Hardison leaned beside her. He grabbed one of the new blankets Parker bought, and wrapped it around both of them. "Little birdy told me you were cold."

Parker blinked, then smiled. "You take all the blankets. You stole blankets from the world's best thief."

"I did. And now I am going to  _share_ blankets with the world's best thief. Wanna cuddle?"

"Like, just tonight cuddles? Because I thought if we cuddled, then Eliot would feel left out."

"I talked it over with him. He's free to join in whenever, but he says he doesn't keep regular hours, so he doesn't want to disturb us. But, I mean, if you're getting cold, I hear I have a lot of blankets."

Parker smiled and leaned into him. "Yay. You're warm."

Hardison wrapped the blanket around them, wrapping them up like a blanket burrito. When Eliot came to bed, he didn't join the burrito, but he hugged them close. 

Things like this were awesome, and not cold.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is witchlightsands and i would kill and die for parker


End file.
